


Night at the Lake House

by captainegg



Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [6]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is drunk, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Henry is a tease, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Henry goes skinny dipping. Alex thinks his boyfriend is the most beautiful person in the world.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: RWRB Fluff and Domestic Week Vol 1





	Night at the Lake House

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there 🌻
> 
> Just a ficlet about the boys being grossly in love written for day 6 of the [RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/631514554363428864) ☀️
> 
> Today's prompt: stargazing
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They spent the entire day out in the sun, drinking and eating, telling stories and laughing. Now with the moon sitting high in the sky, the house has fallen silent. 

Alex and Henry sit on the dock, sipping on another round of cocktails, feet dangling in the air, toes brushing the lake’s wet surface. 

Alex feels a little drowsy, his head heavy from the alcohol and the sun but with Henry by his side, it’s the best feeling in the world.

Alex finishes his drink and sets the glass down next to him, letting himself fall onto his back with a groan. “I’m wasted,” he babbles, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, stretched out on the dock like a starfish. 

Henry turns to look at him and chuckles. “I told you that the fifth Margarita was a mistake,” he says with a shrug, lacing his hands into Alex’ soft and sun-kissed hair. 

Alex hums and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Henry’s fingertips lovingly scratching his scalp. He could lay here forever—the night sprawled out above them, the air still warm from a long Texan summer day, the taste of lime and salt on his lips, cicadas relentlessly singing in the grass and trees around them.

“Let’s go for a swim,” Henry says and nudges Alex’ leg before he gets up, stripping out of his shirt. 

Alex watches with heavy lids as the fabric drops down onto the deck next to him.

The moonlight softly curls around Henry’s slender frame and Alex traces his features, utterly in awe of how beautiful Henry is. He looks like a statue, muscles and sharp lines carved out of stone. 

“I don’t think I can, Henry,” Alex groans. He feels miserable, too much sun and alcohol.

Henry laughs, head thrown back. “You can watch me if you want,” he says nonchalantly, hands on his waist. He hooks his thumbs below the waistband of his swimming trunks and starts pulling them down slowly.

Alex instantly sits up, his head dangerously spinning. He clutches a hand to his mouth and takes a deep breath before he turns to look up at Henry again.

“What are you doing?” he hisses and holds his throbbing head while squinting up at Henry. “What if someone sees you?”

The prince laughs, his shoulders quaking, blond curls dancing around his face. “Oh, so now you’re playing coy?” He teases and steps out of his swimming trunks and kicks them to the side.

“You should try to live a little, love,” Henry says with a shit-eating grin before he takes a few steps back and cannonballs into the lake.

The cold water splashes high into the air and Alex finds himself drenched to the bone when Henry’s blond curls emerge from the lake. 

“Oh come on,” Alex groans and ruffles his now wet hair, shooting Henry an angry glare.

Henry swims up to the dock and laughs. He places his hands on the wood and lifts himself a few inches out off the water and looks at Alex through his long lashes. The moonlight reflects in his blue eyes, the corner of his lip tugged into a sly grin.

Alex swallows and leans forward, his nose softly brushing against Henry’s. He lifts his hand from where it rests on the dock and trails it over Henry’s mosquito-bitten arms up to his face. 

Henry chuckles. “What are you doing, love?”

“Stargazing,” Alex mumbles before he presses his lips against Henry’s, lacing his fingers into his wet hair and holding him close.

Henry tastes like peaches and oranges and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 🐚
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🌈✨


End file.
